The Morning After
by Luminous107
Summary: Anxietyshipping One-Shot! Taking place right after 'Night to Remember' Chapter 2. Kaito and Droite's morning together starts off with ALOT of 'surprises', can they keep their cool exterior to each other by surviving the first meal of the day?(Might go back to edit the rating, not sure yet.)


**Disclaimer: Hello everyone! I'm finally back with a new fic for you all. While I was doing 'Night To Remember' I was also thinking if I should make another sequel or installment to the two alternate endings. Then came the video discussion and Q&A on my YouTube channel and after giving it much thought, K.I.T.T Rider convinced me to act on it and so I shall. Like the title states, this one-shot takes place **_**right after**_** chapter 2 of 'Night To Remember.' Judging from the looks of the reviews, I DOUBT I need to recommend you to check it out whenever possible lol. To fit the mature content with the scenes, I really hope I don't make anyone uncomfortable, if I do then I apologize in advance. I should also point out that I'm fully aware of Kaito's untimely…'demise' that took place last Sunday, which was something I obviously did NOT predict nor mention in my other Zexal fics. To fit the continuity of my crazy universe, it will be explained why it wasn't mentioned before. I present to you, The Morning After! Enjoy!**

**The Morning After**

"_Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon…attack!_" Kaito ordered his dragon, he was so weak but so close to earning the title of Galaxy-Eyes Master that he couldn't just stop now. His new Number had power far greater than anything he had ever experienced. All the way out in space, right there in the moon, despite the lack of oxygen there made it all the more intense for him. Mizael was weakened out, never in his life had he faced such an opponent with the strength and mindset of that literally rivaled his own. How could such a human being possess such power that only Barians made possible was a thought he'll never get the answer for.

The dragon made its final blow to the Barian and down Mizael went, weak, worn out and satisfied. The one true Galaxy-Eyes Master had been crowned. But the celebration was cut short as everyone started to realize Kaito's suit was starting to lose support for him. Orbital was finally shut down as Kaito's space suit and its power was out. His helmet started to crack greatly causing the lack of oxygen. Kaito soon collapsed and so did Mizael but only he got up a few moments later to witness their Galaxy-Eyes cards combine and unlock a huge force. This power resembled a giant dragon with the number 100 marked on it. With Kaito too weak to get up, the dragon looked at him dead in the eyes and lunged at him with a loud roar with everything going to black…

**...**

Droite woke up in a panic, breathing heavily. She looked around the room and slowly started to recognize her surroundings. She wrapped the blanket over her chest and started to recall the events from the previous night, "my date with…Kaito," Droite started to calm down a bit, knowing that she didn't have to worry about anything. The Butterfly duelist collapsed back on the bed and turned to her right, she extended her arm out and felt the other side of the bed.

"_Wait, that's not right_," Droite thought, she lifted her head and saw an empty space there, "did he just-?" jumping to conclusions and with no time to think about it, she jumped out of bed, grabbed the nearest piece of clothing and bolted out of the room.

"_Kaito Tenjo, how could you DO THIS to me?!_"

…

Droite ran through the small hallway her hotel room had, she arrived at the end of it and peeked around the corner. There she saw Kaito with a towel wrapped around his waist, quietly and carefully opening the door. The Photon duelist seemed like he was trying his hardest not to make a sound, his footsteps were quiet on the hotel carpet.

"I can't believe he's about to-?!" Droite's thoughts were interrupted when a staff member came in rolling a cart with food trays. He bowed to Kaito and quietly left the room, the Photon duelist carefully closed the door and locked it right behind him. He gently took off the top of one tray and the aroma quickly made its way to the Butterfly duelist.

This was unexpected, Droite was so caught off-guard by this that she face-palmed herself, "_stupid, stupid me,_" she thought to herself, "_first that Hellish nightmare and now THIS! What else will make me go crazy today?_"

Kaito looked over to her presence, "good morning Droite," he greeted, "I see _you _didn't want to waste anymore time for breakfast."

"What? Um, what do you mean?"

Kaito gestured at his chest to reflect hers, "your bathrobe isn't fully done yet," he went back to focus on the food in a straight face while Droite noticed that he was right! Her bathrobe wasn't completely done to the top and was practically revealing almost everything from her waist up! She turned around and quickly fidgeted until she was tightly and fully covered. The Butterfly duelist started to blush as she started to crumple the top of her robe with her hands in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it," Kaito spoke out, assuring her, "It's nothing I haven't already seen before."

That just made her blush even more, the fact that she was in such a hurry was due to her clichéd morning-after-great-date paranoia. She didn't know whether to blame Mr. Heartland for darkening her mind or all the romantic-heartbreak films among others she's seen with Gauche after shows.

As Kaito took off the lid of another dish, he noticed Droite was avoiding eye contact.

"You know, Droite," he started, "room service gave me _quite_ a big cart full of food here, even Icouldn't _possibly _eat it all by myself…"

Droite narrowed her eyes as she heard the sarcasm in his voice as he continued talking, "and seeing as how you couldn't wait any longer-are you going to sit down and eat it with me or not?"

"_How could he act this way with a straight face_?!" she wondered, now it was _her _turn to retaliate, "do you remember what Heartland would do whenever you were sarcastic with him?" she asked in the same tone.

Kaito looked back at her with a small and sly smirk, "the good thing about that _insect_…is that I am so over him that I don't even let my past get to me anymore."

Droite looked back at him in amazement and speeded her way to him. To his surprise, she hugged him tightly.

"You don't have to thank me, Droite," Kaito told her defensively, "it's _room service_, I think they're _supposed_ to deliver breakfast since you're Gauche's manager-"

"This isn't because of the food, Kaito," she replied, "it's just that…I had that dream again."

"Dream? Which one?"

"The one where…you remember..."

"You mean…the duel on the moon with Mizael?"

Droite nodded, "yes, the night where you were…at one with the stars."

Kaito's body language signaled for them to part, "I _died_, Droite, there's no need to sugarcoat it," he told her, "just like there's no need to keep pretending like it never happened."

"But it _did _happen, and the way you were revived-"

"Hey!" Kaito lifted her head to face his, "it's in the past now, it's of no importance anymore."

She started to look away from him, "that dream must've really got to you," he said.

Droite nodded in response, "I can't imagine how it feels like, I mean, it's not like having your soul taken to the Barian World but, even there by witnessing it, I-"

"But it's over now, you don't have to worry about it."

Droite looked down in shame, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kaito placed his hands on her shoulders, "it's in the past, along with everything else." She started to lift her head as his words started to motivate her.

"The Carnival with Tron, it's in the past, the Barians taking over is in the past, Number Hunting, , the Barians themselves…they're all in the past."

Their foreheads connected, "my death, how I came back, _Number 107_," he continued, "it's all in the past now, we moved on." Kaito reassured her with a kiss on her head, "and after today, your little wardrobe malfunction will be in the past too."

Droite tried to keep herself from laughing at that remark, "you're lucky this food looks good," she told him, "or it'd be all over you."

Kaito responded with a delighted smirk and pulled out the chair for her.

…

Throughout the whole time they ate, they talked about the previous night. The memory of Ryoga's antics and Rio's entrance was still stuck in their heads. Whatever mishap that occurred pretty much made their night. Looking back on it, they wouldn't change anything.

"It's what makes it memorable," Kaito said, "but it won't be in the past right away."

Droite smiled at him from across the small breakfast table, "thank you," she told him, "for the surprise you did for me."

"I think this morning was full of surprises for the _both _of us."

That confused the Butterfly duelist, "that reminds me," Kaito stated, "_what_ _caused_ you to leave the room in a hurry?"

"Uh…um, the food?" Droite was terrible at trying to act innocent and Kaito saw right through it.

"Droite…?"

She gave in, "I thought you…you know."

"No I don't know, what do you mean?"

Droite started to get nervous but she had to be honest with him. The problem was _how _was he going to take it?

"That…thing men do sometimes…after they…do what we did last night."

She carefully awaited his reaction, the Photon duelist just stared back at her and face palmed, he looked upset.

"I'm sorry," Droite apologized, "it's just that-well, I never really did this before, those 'romantic-comedy' films Gauche made me watch just-"

"What made you think I'd _get_ far enough?"

The Butterfly duelist looked at Kaito's face, he had a confused expression but fortunately he didn't look angry.

"What?"

"I'm wearing a towel with nothing underneath, the guy's knocking woke me up and _this_ was the only thing I could find to cover myself."

Droite didn't know whether she should blush for herself, for Kaito or laugh.

"I wanted to surprise you so I tried not to wake you," the Photon duelist leaned back on his chair and folded his arms, "you actually thought I would _ditch _you?"

Before she could defend herself, he interrupted her again, "I guess I could see why you would think that, except for the towel part."

Droite started picturing what Kaito was saying and covered her mouth from laughing at her imagination.

"I don't think the hotel manager and neighbors would find it amusing to see me walking out of your room like this," he said.

She couldn't help herself so Droite started laughing while Kaito gave her what looked like a playful glare. She eventually stopped and calmed down, "in the past?" she asked him. He smiled back at her in response.

To cool off the tension, Droite spoke up again, "so, how's my Papilloperative doing?"

Kaito looked up with a _very _confused and embarrassed look on his face, "is _that _my new pet name or something?"

Droite's eyes widened, "No! I mean the _card_! _Photon_ Papilloperative."

"Oh," he blushed but he still kept calm, "um, it's doing okay, I've used it a few times, she actually _does _help out."

"Yeah, those defense mode monsters can be a real pain." They agreed and continued conversing until they were done eating.

Droite got up and started picking up the dishes, "no, it's okay," Kaito got up from his chair as well, "I'll wash them, or do _they _do that?"

"No, _I'll_ do it," she insisted, "you go ahead and shower, I'll wash the dishes."

The two parted ways and went on with their morning.

…

Droite was in the kitchen taking care of the dishes, "I need to stop with this paranoia," she told herself, "I stood by his side whether he wanted my help or not, if he wouldn't do the same to Haruto then I doubt…yeah, he wouldn't"

She finished up and went to the bedroom, she saw the time and realized she had another day until her flight would take off. Kaito was aware of it and she could tell he was a little worked up about how Gauche would act when she returned. Droite tried to reassure him and he accepted it but he still kept his guard up, the Photon duelist didn't want there to be any more tension between them.

The Butterfly duelist started to walk down the hall but saw Kaito walk out and towards her. She tucked her bangs to get a better look at him, "so…" Droite crossed her arms, "what do you want to do today?"

Kaito walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I don't know," he replied, "but we'll think of something, right now I'm in the mood for seconds."

"Did you swap bodies with Yuma? We _just _ate not that long ago, how could you still be hungry?"

"I wasn't talking about the food."

Droite didn't have time to react as Kaito picked her up and carried her over his shoulder back to the bedroom. She placed her head on her hand on the way there and smiled at his aloof attitude.

"_I don't think I've ever laughed and smiled this much in…ever_," she thought, upon entering, she stretched out her arm and closed the door.

**The End(For the time being)**

**A/N: I hope this wasn't too short, I went as far as I could with this seeing as how it was done at the last minute and I wanted to get it done before Sunday. So this is going to be something I'm going to be doing since I DID say that I can't, or WON'T, leave the Zexal archive. You know me, for every Anxietyshipping fic I do, a Diamondshipping fic won't be far behind. And yes, they will always have a different plot, respectively. I hope you guys enjoyed the story, especially K.I.T.T Rider for convincing me to act on it lol. Thanks for reading everyone, I don't know when I'll be back but I promise I will, te lo prometo! Oh, also, I'll be updating my profile sometime soon since I've kept putting it on hold for a while now, feel free to check it out whenever you can! Until next time! **


End file.
